Never be the Same
by missdinaxoxo
Summary: Kaca pecah tidak akan pernah bisa menyatu lagi, kertas remuk tidak akan bisa mulus lagi. Begitu pula dengan hati, sekalinya rusak tidak akan bisa sembuh begitu saja. KAIHUN.


Never be the Same

.

.

.

KaiHun

.

.

.

Manusia adalah makhuk sosial dan tentunya harus saling berhubungan satu sama lainnya. Untuk menghasilkan hubungan yang baik maka interaksi yang baik juga diperlukan. Namun terkadang tidak semua hal bisa berjalan dengan lancar. Ada beberapa hal yang menyebabkan hubungan baik itu menjadi terputus.

Sebagai contoh dua orangnya yang awalnya berkenalan kemudian pendekatan lalu saling jatuh cinta dan menjadi sepasang kekasih. Jika dilihat sungguh sangat indah hubungan ini, hubungan yang berdasarkan cinta. Siapa sangka hubungan yang manis ini pun bisa terputus mengingat sifat manusia tidak ada yang sempurna.

Dan inilah yang terjadi pada kedua insan ini. Dahulunya saling jatuh cinta, terjadi percekcokan hingga berpisah. Saling menyakiti hingga memutuskan untuk kembali bersama.

Benarkah semuanya akan terasa sama seperti diawal pertama mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih?

.

.

.

Ini sudah lebih dari sebulan lamanya setelah mereka putus. Pertengkaran besar yang memang sudah tidak dihindari sehingga Sehun memilih untuk berpisah dengan Kai. Sungguh rasanya sangat menyakitkan ketika pilihan terbaiknya adalah berpisah. Namun akan lebih menyakitkan lagi jika ia memilih bertahan.

Sebulan yang lalu ia menangis sejadi-jadinya bahkan tidak keluar kamar setelah dua hari. Sehun begitu terpuruk dan hancur saat itu. Akan tetapi hidup masih terus berlanjut dan Sehun memutuskan untuk memilih menyibukkan dirinya dikampus dan melupakan semua hal tentang Kai. Bahkan menyebut nama lelaki itu saja ia begitu enggan.

Sekarang Sehun merasa hidupnya lebih baik dan berpikiran positif atas apa yang saat ini ia rasakan. Sehun merasa lebih bebas, lebih santai dan berinteraksi dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Ia bisa pergi hangout kemanapun ia suka bersama teman-temannya. Mau pulang jam berapapun bebas karena ia tinggal sendirian di apartemen. Mau pergi dengan siapapun tidak akan menjadi masalah karena ia tidak perlu menjaga hati siapapun.

"Ternyata single membuatku merasa bebas. Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja aku begini?" Monolog Sehun dengan senyuman yang terkembang dibibir tipisnya.

Sepertinya Sehun menikmati status barunya yang ia sandang sebulan terakhir ini. Dalam waktu sebulan ini banyak hal yang terjadi kepada Sehun. Ada satu hal yang membuat Sehun tidak menyangka sama sekali. Begitu status Sehun tidak lagi menjadi kekasih Kai. Begitu banyak yang mendekatinya dan mengajaknya berkencan. Dan Sehun tentu saja mau, hanya pergi berkencan kan? Tidak terhitung sudah berapa banyak laki-laki yang berkencan dengan Sehun. Tentu saja Sehun mengajukan syarat kepada mereka. Hanya berkencan dan tidak boleh lebih apalagi meminta Sehun menjadi kekasih mereka. Sehun tidak mau, ia sedang menikmati statusnya sebagai seorang single dan jauh didalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam ia masih mencintai Kai yang selama 5 tahun terakhir menjadi kekasihnya.

Jika Sehun menghadapi hal diatas. Bagaimana dengan Kai?

.

.

.

Sebulan yang lalu ia bertengkar hebat dengan Sehun. Sebenarnya masalah ini sudah lama diantara mereka dan hari itu adalah puncak dari segalanya. Ia sadar kata-katanya sangat menyakiti perasaan Sehun bahkan Sehun memilih untuk pergi meninggalkannya.

Awalnya ia merasa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Toh ini yang sudah lama ia harapkan, lepas dari Sehun yang semakin hari semakin keterlaluan hingga ia merasa kehilangan kebebasannya. Bahkan ia tidak peduli saat Sehun memblokir semua akses komunikasi mereka.

"Nanti juga Sehun datang sendiri dan memohon untuk kembali." Ujar Kai percaya diri.

Sayangnya selama sebulan yang Kai ucapkan itu tidak terbukti sama sekali. Sekalipun Sehun tidak pernah datang kepada Kai. Dan Ia semakin geram dan panas melihat Sehun yang pergi dengan laki-laki yang berbeda setiap harinya.

Ia berharap Sehun akan terlihat lusuh dengan mata yang sembab dan pakaian berantakan setiap datang ke kampus. Lagi-lagi ia salah, Sehun bahkan jauh terlihat lebih mempesona setiap harinya. Mulai dari rambutnya yang diganti menjadi coklat karamel dan pakaiannya. Bagaimana bisa Sehun berpakaian begitu modis seperti itu bahkan lekukan indah tubuh Sehun pun selalu menjadi pusat perhatian selama sebulan ini, sementara saat bersama Sehun malah cuek dalam hal penampilannya.

"Cih apa dia berniat menjadi jalang setelah terlepas dariku?" Sinis Kai melihat Sehun sedang tertawa bersama seorang laki-laki.

Belum lagi ia selama sebulan ini selalu telat datang ke kampus, pakaian yang tidak rapi dan tidak peduli dengan rambut-rambut tipis yang tumbuh diwajahnya, makan serampangan. Karena tidak ada Sehun yang membangunkannya setiap pagi, tidak ada yang akan membawa pakaiannya ke laundry, tidak ada yang mengomelinya untuk bercukur, tidak ada yang mengingatkannya untuk makan dan tidak ada yang marah-marah melarangnya merokok. Hidupnya terasa kosong.

Saat itulah ia sadar betapa ia sangat membutuhkan dan telah bergantung kepada Sehun. Dulu saat Sehun melakukan semua hal tersebut ia akan marah-marah dan akan berkata jangan berlebihan kepada Sehun. Sekarang Sehun telah pergi dari sisinya. Ia harus apa? Mengajak Sehun balikan? Bisakah? Apa Sehun mau setelah semua yang telah ia lontarkan hari itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Kalau feedbacknya bagus. Part 2 akan di publish.

Thankyou..


End file.
